1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of gas mixtures containing hydrogen and carbon monoxide by endothermal partial oxidation (cracking) of organic compounds with steam and/or carbon dioxide at temperatures of about 900.degree. to about 1500.degree. C. and pressures up to 200 bar. This invention is concerned with the recovery of heat from the gasification of carbonaceous fuels in the formation of carbon monoxide and hydrogen to supply heat for the endothermal partial oxidation of organic compounds.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The endothermic thermal or catalytic cracking of organic compounds, especially of hydrocarbons in the presence of water and/or carbon dioxide to carbon monoxide and hydrogen is an established reaction which is operated industrially using various processes. The process can ensue in tubular reactors, the necessary heat of reaction being supplied via heat transport through the walls of the tubes or in a medium of externally heated solid heat exchanger, e.g., fine grained solids which are used in fluidized beds.
All processes necessitate involved process technology and exhibit comparatively low thermal efficiency.
In the autothermic cracking of organic compounds, the necessary thermal energy is supplied by the process itself via partial combustion of the organic feedstock. This technique is also technically involved as well as requiring oxygen.
The object of the invention is to facilitate the endothermic cracking of hydrocarbons under technically simpler conditions and in a more economical manner thereby enabling the cracking of the carbon compounds with an optimal union of heat and materials in those processes for the manufacture of synthesis gas from carbonaceous ash-forming fuels.